Warm Hearts
by Purple Dragon Ranger
Summary: Join the fellowship as Airy, the tenth walker, and the hardships she faces. Traveling to lands that she would rather avoid due to things that happened in her past, Airy over comes many things with her friends by her side and her own strength shining through. Written in the first person.
1. Wraiths at Prancing Pony

**A/N: J. R. R. Tolkien owns Lord of the Rings, not me. I just own my OC Airy.**

 ** _Bold Italics_ are Elvish language, if I have actual elvish from the movies then the translations will appear (like this). _Italics_ are thoughts.**

 **Yes I have started another fanfiction if you read any of my other works. I apologize for not updating them very well. Between a new job where I work overnight –which was my main writing times mostly, health issues for myself as well as helping family out as they had health issues as well, as well as just needing a break from writing in general as I was getting major writers block was needed.**

 **This story is dedicated to my best friend. She helped me a lot with proof reading this and encouraged me to write this.**

 **Chapter One: Wraiths at Prancing Pony**

Sitting in the corner of the Prancing Pony did nothing to help my nerves. I could hear the voices of the men that were behind me in the bar and suppressed a shudder, pulling my cloak around me closer. I glanced at my companion who faced the bar when he snorted at me. He knew that I was uncomfortable with the situation, but I could see the pride he had in his eyes for me for staying there even though I was not comfortable at all. In the many years that I have been alive, thanks to being of the race of elves, I had lost all hope in trusting the race of man after I had been kidnapped by three mortal men when I was a small child. It wasn't until I was visiting Imladris and met the man sitting across from me did I figure out that not all mortals are bad. " _ **Do you think they'll be here soon?**_ " I asked my companion as I took a sip of my ale that I had ordered awhile ago.  
" _ **I'm sure they will be here soon and then we can leave.**_ " My companion replied as he gave me a smile, removing his pipe from his mouth to do so. " _ **Why don't you go up to the room if you are too uncomfortable? You have been down here with me for awhile Airy.**_ " I had to smile at him and shook my head.

" _ **I want to see Gandalf before I disappear to the room. I'll be okay for now Aragorn. Thank you though.**_ " I said to him as he placed his pipe back in his mouth. Aragorn reached over and squeezed my hand before releasing it just as the door to the inn/bar opened. The blast of cold rainy weather that came from the door came towards us, causing me to turn my head to see four hobbits enter the inn. _Four? I thought there was two…_ I thought to myself as I glanced to Aragorn. " _ **Seems like Gandalf forgot to inform us of two more hobbits that would be joining us.**_ "  
" _ **Something must have come up for Gandalf. They just asked for him and was informed by the barkeep that he hasn't seen him.**_ " Aragorn said as he made the embers of his pipe glow, lighting up some of his face some as it was hidden under his hood. I nodded my head as the four hobbits ordered their own mugs of ale before sitting down not far from us. My hearing caught some of their conversation, allowing me a soft shake of my head as the heavier set one scolded one of the other two extra hobbits for getting more ale when they had some still. Aragorn cocked an eyebrow at me from under his hood as I shook my own hooded head at him as the same heavier set hobbit pointed out how Aragorn had been watching them since they entered the tavern.

"Excuse me," I heard Frodo Baggins, though he was going as Mr. Underhill, ask Butterbur as the bar keep more than likely passed. "Those two in the corner, who are they?"

"They're two of them rangers. Dangerous folk they are. Wandering the wilds. What their right names, I have no idea, but round here we call the one facing you Strider and his companion Shadow." Butterbur replied before he more than likely left to continue tending to customers in the many areas of the bar.

" _ **Seems like we have attracted attention.**_ " I said to Aragorn with a small smile on my face before I stood up. " _ **I can't stay down here any longer. Sorry Strider.**_ " I squeezed his shoulder before leaving the bar and going up into the room that he and I rented for the night. I was sitting near the window when I felt a sudden pain come from the scar on my chest, causing me to gasp. The door the room opened up and in came Frodo Baggins with Aragorn shoving him in.

"What do you want?" Frodo asked as Aragorn came over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I could see that the hobbit was afraid, but was putting on a brave front.

"A little more caution from you. That is no trinket that you carry." Aragorn told Frodo as he put candles out. " _ **The ring fell on his finger as he fell in the tavern below. I'm sure that you already know that they are coming.**_ " Aragorn spoke to me softly as he gave me a small concerned look as he noticed how I was holding my chest.

"I carry nothing." Frodo told Aragorn, causing my friend to turn and face him. Aragorn sighed as he put the last of the candles out, leaving only the fire in the room to give us light.

"Indeed." Aragorn said as he pulled his hood off and looked at Frodo, allowing the hobbit to see a man who looked to be in his early to mid thirties with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes with a scruff of a beard on his face. "We can avoid being seen if we so wish. But to disappear entirely, that is a rare gift."

"Who are you?" Frodo asked, his eyes going between me and Aragorn. I didn't make a move to remove my hood as I looked out the window before looking at the hobbit.

"Are you frightened?" I asked him as I took in his appearance. I really had to commend this hobbit as I could see that he was scared but putting on a brave face to try and seem he wasn't in over his head. When Frodo said yes, I could not help but scoff slightly. "Not nearly frightened enough. We know what hunts you." The door suddenly burst open, causing Aragorn and I to draw our swords fast as it did, revealing the three other hobbits.

"Let him go! Or I'll have you Longshanks." The first of the three hobbits demanded/ ordered as he held his fists up while the other two held a candle stick and a bar stool. I could only shake my head and turn towards the window, a hand on my chest as Aragorn commended the hobbit. " _ **They will be here in an hour at the latest. We must hurry.**_ "

" _ **Stay here. I'll get things set in the room the hobbits are staying in. We may be able to trick them and buy us some time.**_ " Aragorn told me as he came and gripped my shoulder with his hand. He then took Sam and who we learned to be Merry and Pippin with him to stuff beds while leaving Frodo with me.

"Do not be afraid." I said to Frodo after a few minutes, seeing that he was still worried about what was hunting him. "What we are doing should trick them."

"That is not what bothers me." Frodo said to me as he looked over at me. I could tell he was about to ask me to remove my hood, so I did it for him. I watched his eyes widen as he took in my dark red hair with blue eyes and pointed ears. "You are an elf!"

"That I am." I said to Frodo with a smile as Aragorn came into the room with the other hobbits. I saw Aragorn cock an eyebrow at me and shook my head, showing that I was okay with revealing my face to the hobbits. The night wore on and the hobbits went to bed, while Aragorn and I stayed up and near the window.

" _ **You trust them.**_ " Aragorn said to me softly as I turned my face to look at him. " _ **Im happy you can trust more.**_ " I gave him a smile just as we heard the telltale scream of a nazgul. I gasped and grabbed my chest just as the scream woke up the hobbits.

"What are they?" Frodo asked as Aragorn helped me sit back up as I had leaned forward in the intense pain that I felt in my chest.

"They were once men." Aragorn answered as he looked out the window quickly before looking at Frodo. "Great kings of men. Sauron gave to them nine rings of power. They were blinded by their greed for power and took the rings without question. One by one they fell to darkness." Aragorn explained as I turned my head to see four black riders mount and race out of Bree on equally black horses. "Now they are slaves to Sauron's will. They are the Nazgûl, or Ringwraiths. Neither alive nor dead. They feel the presence of the ring. They're drawn to the ring's call. They will not stop hunting you."

"Get some sleep Frodo. We will be leaving at dawn." I said softly as I looked at him. Frodo nodded his head before he went back to the bed and laid down, hopefully falling into a peaceful sleep. " _ **I have a very bad feeling about this journey."**_ I told Aragorn as he took one of my hands in his and squeezed it gently.

" _ **Dark days are approaching us.**_ " Aragorn said as he leaned over and brushed my hair behind one of my ears. " _ **We will get through it. Rest now Airy, I'll keep watch.**_ " I nodded my head and settled back in my chair and closed my eyes to rest.


	2. The Wild

**A/N: J. R. R. Tolkien owns Lord of the Rings, not me. I just own my OC Airy.**

 ** _Bold Italics_ are Elvish language, if I have actual elvish from the movies then the translations will appear (like this). _Italics_ are thoughts.**

 **Yes I have started another fanfiction if you read any of my other works. I apologize for not updating them very well. Between a new job where I work overnight –which was my main writing times mostly, health issues for myself as well as helping family out as they had health issues as well, as well as just needing a break from writing in general as I was getting major writers block was needed.**

 **Chapter Two: The Wild**

I opened my eyes when I heard Aragorn shift in his seat. I looked at the fire and saw that it was low and looked outside to see that it was still dark. "How long?" I asked Aragorn softly as I looked at him. He gave me a smirk and told me that it was nearly time to wake the hobbits up. I nodded my head and stretched my arms over my head.

"Do you need anything before we leave?" Aragorn asked me from his spot near the window, watching me with his eyes. I shook my head as I stood up and walked over to my bag, checking it to make sure that I had everything that I would need.

"No I'm good. I got arrows and my sword." I said as I walked over to him and squeezed his shoulder before I walked towards the door. "I'm going to get food. The sooner we can leave the sooner I'll be more comfortable." I said to Aragorn, who just laughed at me before he woke the hobbits up. Soon Aragorn and the hobbits came and joined me downstairs and we left the inn, and Bree, for the wild. I felt like I could breathe easier once we left Bree, sighing softly once I felt more comfortable. I glared at Aragorn as he chuckled at me from where he was ahead of me though I had a smile on my face since I knew Aragorn was just laughing at my dramatics.  
"Where are you taking us?" I heard Frodo call out in question as we walked through the woods. I glanced back at Frodo and gave him a smile, my hood once more upon my head.

"Into the wild." Aragorn said in return to the hobbit as he led the pony that we purchased to help carry all the packs we now suddenly had. I could feel a smile grow on my face as I heard Frodo defend us as Merry asked if we were truly friends of Gandalf and not serving the enemy.

" _ **So it seems that we have gained one hobbit's trust.**_ " I said to Aragorn with a smile on my face before a vision came, a small gasp leaving me as it came. I watched as Aragorn shook his head at something what was either said or done and walk off into the bushes that would be further down our road as we walked. Blinking my eyes, my vision returned to normal and Aragorn stood in front of me with questioning eyes.

"What was that about?" Pippin asked us as he looked at us curiously. I gave Aragorn a soft smile and squeezed his hand that rested on my shoulder.

"Shadow has the gift of foresight." Aragorn explained as he looked at the hobbits before looking back at me. "What did you see?"

"You shaking your head at something, what I don't know, before walking off into the bushes that are on our road further ahead." I told Aragorn with a smile before turning to the hobbits. "Do not worry Master Hobbits." I then turned and walked forward, taking lead for a bit while Aragorn walked not that far behind me.

"Where are we going?" I heard Sam ask us after we walked for a while in the trees. I glanced over my shoulder to see him leading the pony, named Bill, behind the rest of us.

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee." Aragorn answered a small smile on his face that only I could see. "To the House of Elrond." I smiled as I heard Sam get all excited about going to see my kin.

" _ **I think Sam forgets that I am an elf.**_ " I told to Aragorn laughing some as he caught up to me and walked with. Aragorn laughed and squeezed my shoulder before he took the lead. As we walked we had reached some bushes, ones that I soon recognized from my vision, and heard some noise behind me. I turned to see the hobbits stopping and unpacking cooking pans and eating utensils.

"Gentlemen, we do not stop 'til night fall." Aragorn said to the hobbits as he turned around himself.

"What about breakfast?" Pippen asked, causing Aragorn and I to share a confused look with each other.

"You've already had it." I said to the hobbit as I walked towards Aragorn. I heard Pippin say something about second breakfast, causing Aragorn and I to share a look before Aragorn shakes his head and walks off. _Well that solves that vision…_ I thought to myself as I watched an apple come flying towards the hobbits be caught by Merry.

"Pippin!" Merry scolded as an apple hit him directly in the face, I had to chuckle at that and followed Aragorn once I knew for sure that the hobbits were following us.

" _ **Have you ever had to deal with hobbits before we started our travels as rangers?**_ " Aragorn asked me as I caught up with him. I shook my head at his question and frowned.

" _ **Only hobbit I ever interacted with was Bilbo Baggins, Frodo's uncle. And that was very brief. He disappeared before my very eyes when my father forced the dwarves into the dungeons.**_ " I explained as I glanced back at Frodo as we walked. " _ **Now I know how he did it all those years ago**_ _._ " Aragorn squeezed my shoulder before I went back to walk with the hobbits.

"Why do they call you Shadow?" Frodo asked me as we walked towards where we would rest for the night. I smiled as down at the hobbit as I thought back to the ranger name I was given by many.

"I never remove my hood." I responded after a few moments of rest. "Not many would take my skills seriously if they discovered I was a woman. As such, I keep my hood up, my face and race in shadows. Shadow comes from that." I said as I saw Aragorn stop and saw the watchtower we would be staying at.

"This once was the great watch tower of Amon Sûl." Aragorn said, more to himself than the hobbits, before turning to look at us. "We shall rest here tonight." Aragorn looked at me and nodded his head before turning and leading the way up to the watchtower.

" _ **Long has it been since the D**_ _ **ú**_ _ **nedain resided here.**_ " I said to Aragorn as I came up to him as the hobbits sat down. Aragorn smirked at me and gave my shoulder a squeeze as I pulled my hood off.

"These are for you." Aragorn said as he unrolled a bundle he took off Bill the pony and set on the ground. I helped him hand out the short swords to the hobbits. "Keep them close, Im going to have a look around and Shadow will be not far off either." Aragorn looked at me as he said that and I nodded my head in agreement with him. "Stay here." With that Aragorn and I left, going our separate ways. I went to the top of the tower, hoping that with my eyesight I can catch any enemies before they came too close.

"What are you doing?" I can hear Frodo question from below me and almost groan at what the four hobbits could be up to. I am about to turn around and go down to see what they are up to when I hear Frodo panicky demand to put something out. It would be a fools wish that the hobbits didn't start a fire, but the tell tale scream of the wraiths along with the pain I felt from the scar on my chest told me it was too good to be true.

"I'm murdering hobbits…" I grumble as said four hobbits came into my view. "What did you four do?" I demanded as I forced myself into a standing position from the crouched one I had taken when I felt the pain from my scar. Before any of the hobbits could answer five ringwraiths appeared.

" _ **You have got to be kidding me…**_ " I muttered as I drew my sword and swung it at one of the wraiths. I could hear Sam tell a wraith to get back but he must have been pushed aside by one of them. I focused on fighting the wraith that was in front of me, once I managed to shove it away from me and back up I turned to see one of the nazgûl stab the air. "No!" I shouted distracting the robed figure to withdrawal the blade from Frodo who had reappeared right where the wraith had stabbed. I swung my blade at the wraith and clashed with its blade. My chest felt like it was on fire from the amount of paint that I was feeling, but I had to hold on until Aragorn came.

"Frodo!" I heard Sam exclaim from behind me and I managed to see the heavy hobbit scramble to his injured friend before I felt a pain across my chest that was different from the usual pain that I felt. I turned my attention down to see that I was once again cut across my chest where my scar was.

"Aragorn!" I shouted out as I ignored the pain I was feeling, and the evil that was now trying to take me over from the blade of the wraith. Soon Aragorn came with his own sword drawn and a torch lit. I could only feel relief as Aragorn fought the wraiths off and went to Frodo.

"Help him Shadow." Sam begged me as I moved Frodo's clothing where the blade entered the wound to look at it better.

" _ **Frodo, listen to my voice. I will not let you fall. You must stay in the light.**_ " I spoke as I made Frodo look at me. I saw that he was stabbed by a morgul blade. Sam called for Aragorn who came next to me and looked at Frodo's arm. "He was stabbed by a morgul blade." I said to Aragorn as he looked at the blade.

" _ **And you were cut once more by it. We need to move to save you both in time.**_ " Aragorn said to me as he picked Frodo up. "He was stabbed by a morgul blade. This is beyond mine and Shadow's skill of healing. He needs elvish medicine." He soon led the way for us as we ran through the woods, me holding my chest with one hand as we ran. "Hurry!" Aragorn called as we heard a nazgûl scream.

"We are six days from Rivendell!" Sam shouted as we all ran as best as we could. "He'll never make it."

" _ **Do you think Arwen or one of Lord Elrond's twins could be patrolling the area ahead?**_ " I asked Aragorn as we stopped for a moment. Aragorn laid Frodo down and glanced at the wound again before looking at me. "I can run ahead. If I can make it to the Bruin, I can find them and send them towards you."

"No. It's too dangerous. You are suffering as well, Airy." Aragorn said to me as he cupped my cheek. "You are strong and fighting the poison more due to having it once before. Frodo is also strong as well, he'll make it in time." I nod my head before looking down at Frodo. "Sam, do you know the Athelas plant?"

"Athelas?" Sam asked confused as to what Aragorn asked. I could only sigh and rub my chest some more at the pain.

"Kingsfoil." Aragorn and I said at the same time, ignoring the look Pippin and Merry gave us when we spoke at the same time.

"Kingsfoil, aye, it's a weed." Sam stated as Aragorn handed him a torch.

"It may help slow the poison that's in Sam and Shadow." Aragorn said before he pushed the hobbit gently. "Hurry."

"You were cut too Shadow?" Merry asked as I felt Frodo's face, feeling just how cold and clammy his skin felt. I nodded my head as I glanced at Merry.

"I had been cut across my chest." I said before I turned my attention to Frodo again. " _ **Frodo, listen to my voice. Come back to the light.**_ " I said to him softly as I heard someone approaching. Soon I saw Arwen and sighed in relief. " _ **You don't realize just how happy I am to see you.**_ " I told her as I moved away from Frodo and towards Sam.

" _ **Frodo Im Arwen. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nin. Tolo dan na galad.**_ " Arwen said as she knelt down next to Frodo with Aragorn. (I am Arwen. I have come to help you. Hear my voice. Come back to the light.)

"Who is she?" Merry asked as I took the plant Sam had and started to chew it some. Once I was sure it was a paste, I started to smear it on my wound on my chest. I gasped in the pain at the same time Frodo gasped so I could only assume that Aragorn put some chewed up Athelas in his wound as well. I had heard Sam tell Merry that Arwen was an elf as well as Arwen mention that Frodo was fading.

"He's not going to last long. We must get him to my father. Airy too if she was cut." Arwen said as she looked at me, having heard my gasp of pain. I nodded my head to show that Arwen was right as Aragorn came over to me and moved my damaged tunic to look at my scar and the wound that was now on it.

"I'm okay for now." I told him before he picked Frodo up and carried him to the horse that Arwen was riding. I followed as I knew that I would be behind whoever was going.

" **Dartho guin perian. Rych le ad tolthathon.** " Aragorn said to Arwen as he placed Frodo up on the horse. I sighed as I could see a debate happening between Aragorn and the woman he saw as sister. (Stay with the Hobbits. I will send horses back for you.)

" _ **Aragorn, Arwen is the faster rider. Frodo needs to be taken to Imladris as soon as possible.**_ " I told him, causing Aragorn to sigh and nod his head in agreement. He then helped Arwen on to the horse and pulled me close, pressing his lips to my forehead, before he helped me up onto the horse behind Arwen.

"Arwen, ride hard. Don't look back." Aragorn told her as he squeezed my hand. Arwen agreed before she told Asfaloth to ride faster.

"Arwen, the wraiths are all behind us!" I said to her as we raced to get over the Bruin. She and I both turned as we heard the screams of the wraiths, I gripped my chest badly as I turned back to face forward. By the time we reached the Bruin and crossed it I was ready to fall over the side of Asfaloth.

"Give us the Halfling and the other she elf." A wraith demanded from Arwen as she turned back to look at them.

"If you want them come and claim them." Arwen challenged as she drew a sword from the side. The nine wraiths started to move into the river and my ears picked up on the chanting that Arwen was doing. Both of us turned our heads and watched as the current, having turned into white horses leading a wave of water, swept the wraiths down the river. The last thing I can remember hearing was Frodo gasping in pain as Arwen got him off the horse and I slid down as well before black consumed my vision and I passed out.


	3. I Choose a Mortal Life

**A/N: J. R. R. Tolkien owns Lord of the Rings, not me. I just own my OC Airy.**

 ** _Bold Italics_ are Elvish language, if I have actual elvish from the movies then the translations will appear (like this). _Italics_ are thoughts.**

 **Yes I have started another fanfiction if you read any of my other works. I apologize for not updating them very well. Between a new job where I work overnight –which was my main writing times mostly, health issues for myself as well as helping family out as they had health issues as well, as well as just needing a break from writing in general as I was getting major writers block was needed.**

 **Chapter Three: I Choose A Mortal Life**

"Don't leave me, Arlwn." I thought I heard Aragorn whisper to me. "Please wake up." Aragorn sounded desperate as I struggled to surface from the water that seemed to hold me in the unconscious state I was in. I felt a pressure to my lips and knew for sure that Aragorn was kissing me. I struggled even more to wake up then so that I could tell him that I was okay and that he wouldn't lose me. By the time my eyes opened up it was night time. I turned my head to the side and saw Aragorn was sitting next to me, my hand in his as he let his head rest on the bed.

"Aragorn…" I whispered as I lifted my hand to run my fingers through his hair. I smiled at him as he suddenly sat up, his eyes wide as he looked at me.

"Airy…" Aragorn trailed off as he smiled as he calmed down once he saw that I was awake for real. "I was so worried you would leave me." He said as he reached and brushed some of my dark red hair out of my face.

" _ **I won't leave you. Not like that.**_ " I said to him while leaning into his touch. Aragorn nodded his head before leaning forward and kissing me on the forehead.

"Good. I can't lose you Airy. I just can't." Aragorn whispered as he sat back so that I could see his face. "I thought I was going to lose you when you wouldn't wake up. You took longer to wake up this time."

"I'm awake now. That's what matters." I told him before I moved so he could lie down next to me. "Lay down next to me. Get some sleep." I watched his face as he debated on if he should just do what I told him or do what is proper. "Aragorn, we sleep next to each other in the wild all the time. So just lie down and get some sleep."

" _ **Airy…**_ " He trailed off before he got up and lies down next to me. I smile before curling up on my side so that I could rest my head on his chest. " _ **This was what you wanted all along…**_ " Aragorn teased lightly as I nodded my head.

" _ **I sleep better when we can be like this… I don't know why.**_ " I said to him as I wrapped an arm around his waist. " _ **Sides, I prefer it when we can sleep like this.**_ " Aragorn chuckled at that and pressed a kiss to my hair. I soon fell back asleep as I listened to Aragorn's heart beat and his breathing. The next morning I woke up to Aragorn trying to slip out of bed, trying not to wake me up. I sat up while yawning, catching Aragorn's attention.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Aragorn said to me as I moved so I was sitting on the edge of the bed. I told him that it was okay and that I needed to get up as well. "Lord Elrond called a council when it comes to the ring."  
"You and I both know that it needs to be destroyed." I said to him as I stood up and walked to him, Aragorn watching me the whole time. " _ **Whatever happens, I'm with you.**_ " I told him as I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him, letting my head rest on his chest. I felt Aragorn wrap his arms around me and press a kiss in my hair before he released me.

" _ **Thank you Airy. You have been by my side for many years and have guided me. I don't know what I would do if you wouldn't do so now.**_ " Aragorn said kissing me quickly before he said that he had to go and talk with Lord Elrond. I smiled and watched him go before dressing in a soft forest green dress that was left out for me. Once I was dressed I walked around Rivendell seeing Frodo as I walked around.

"Greetings, Frodo Baggins of the Shire." I said to him as I approached him. I saw his eyes widen as he realized that I was the ranger Shadow that traveled with him from Bree.

"Shadow!" Frodo greeted me as I sat down next to him and looked out over the garden.

"This is one of my favorite spots in Rivendell." I told him as I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. "My actual name is Arlwn, but like everyone else you can call me Airy."

"I see now why you kept yourself hidden." Frodo said as he looked over the gardens watching some elves as they played in the garden. I chuckled as Frodo said that and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It is just one reason of many. Though it is the main reason. Not many would take a ranger serious if they knew they were female." I said before I stood up and gave Frodo a smile. "I shall see you around Frodo." I told him before walking inside to spend time with Arwen. Over the next couple of days I watched as a company of dwarves came to Rivendell, as well as my older brother Legolas and some elves from Mirkwood.

" _ **Airy, how are you doing?**_ " Legolas asked me as he engulfed me in a hug. I happily hugged him back since I hardly see my older brother anymore. " _ **I saw Aragorn when we rode in. He told me that you had been injured by a morgul blade again.**_ "

" _ **I was. I had to protect four hobbits that were stupid at the watchtower of Amon S**_ _ **ûl.**_ " I told Legolas as I pulled away so that I could give him a smile. " _ **How are you Legolas? Our father?**_ "

" _ **I'm well. Worried about you like usual, but I know you can care for yourself.**_ " Legolas said as he motioned for me to walk with him so that the two of us can catch up. " _ **Ada is the same as he always is. He doesn't like the idea that his daughter is a ranger.**_ " (Father/Dad)  
" _ **Ada never really liked me in general Legolas. Admit it, he's hated me for as long as I have been alive.**_ " I said to Legolas as Aragorn approached us while we walked.

" _ **I see that you found her.**_ " Aragorn said to Legolas with a smile as he placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it gently. " _ **Don't let your father and the words you two say about him bother you. It will do you no good.**_ " Aragorn told me before he told Legolas that Elrond wanted to speak to him once we were done catching up.

" _ **I can catch up with Airy later. I should see Lord Elrond now.**_ " Legolas said as he gave me a hug once more before placing his hand on Aragorn's shoulder before leaving us.

" _ **You did that on purpose to get me to yourself.**_ " I teased Aragorn as he and I walked towards where the sword that was broken rested.

"Not at all, but it does work out in my favor." Aragorn said as he picked the book that was on thecouch that was there. I noticed that my book that I had been reading on our travels in the wild was there as well and picked it up.

"You tease me about this book and yet bring it here for me, knowing that I would sit here and read it." I said to him as I sat down on the couch and opened my book to read. I felt Aragorn sit down next to me after he got done chuckling at the words I had said to him. I leaned against him like I have done many times before, reading my book as I felt Aragorn's hand run up and down my back as we read our separate books. Aragorn and I both looked up sometime later to see a man walking in to the room.

"You are no elf." The man said to Aragorn as I stiffened at the sight of him. I couldn't help but stiffen due to my past and quickly looked back down at my book, not wanting to draw his attention. "Though your companion is." I closed my book and stood up, telling Aragorn I would be back softly before I walked away from both men, feeling the eyes of the man who just arrived on me the whole time.

"Men of the South are welcome here." I heard Aragorn say from where I hid myself in the shadows, close enough that I can help Aragorn if he needed it.

"Who are you?" the man asked Aragorn as he nodded at him.

"I am a friend of Gandalf the Grey." Aragorn responded as he kept his gaze on the man from the south, I took in his appearance and noticed that he was from Gondor.

"Then we are here on a common purpose…friend." The Gondorian stated with a nod of his head before his eyes scanned the room, more than likely looking for me. "And the harlot that was in here with you earlier… perhaps I shall search for her…" With that said the man then took in the shards of Narsil. "The shards of Narsil. The blade that cut the Ring from Sauron's hand."

 _This man is power hungry…_ I thought to myself as I watched him run his finger over the broken hilt of the sword that he had picked up.

"Ah. It's still sharp…" The man mused in wonder before he looked over at Aragorn. "But no more than a broken heirloom." The man placed the hilt back on the podium that holds the shards before walking away, pausing when the hilt dropped to the floor before continuing on. I stepped out of the shadows as I watched Aragorn pick up the hilt and place it back onto the podium.

"I know that look on your face." I said to Aragorn as I came out of my hiding spot. "You are the heir of Isildur, not Isildur himself. Why fear the past?" I asked him as I approached Aragorn. "You do not share the same fate as him."

"The same blood flows in my veins, Airy." Aragorn said as he turned to face me, anger in his eyes at the words from the Gondorian that was just here. "The same weakness. And those words that man said…." He trailed off as he sighed, running a hand down his face in frustration.

"You and I know that his words are not true. I do not let them hold sway over me. Nor should you." I said to him as I approached him and gave him a smile. "You may have the same blood in your veins as Isildur, but not the same fate. Your time will come, facing the same evil as he did and you will defeat it." I reached up and cupped his cheek gently. " _ **The Shadow does not hold sway over you yet Aragorn. Not over you and not over me.**_ "

" _ **I do not think anything can hold sway over you Airy.**_ " Aragorn said as he took my hand and lead me outside. We walked until we were on the small bridge that held many memories for me. The bridge where Aragorn first kissed me, where he told me about his true heritage, where I told my past in more depth, where I told him he held my heart.

" _ **Renech i lu i erui govannen?**_ " I asked him with a small smile as Aragorn turned to face me. (Do you remember when we first met?)

" _ **Nauthannem i ned ol reniannen.**_ " Aragorn said as he brushed some of my hair out of my face. " _ **You feared me so greatly back then. But you still attempted to be kind.**_ " (I thought I had strayed into a dream.)

" _ **Gwenwin in enninath...U-arnech in naeth i si celich.**_ " I said to him as I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair before cupping his cheek. (Long years have passed… You did not have the cares you carry now.)

" _ **Why do you bring this up?**_ " Aragorn asked me as he tilted his head into my hand. " _ **It's been many years since we first met and you started to stay by my side.**_ "

" _ **Renech i beth i pennen?**_ " I asked him as I watched Aragorn's eyes widen slightly at what I said. (Do you remember what I told you?)

"You said that you would bind yourself to me, forsake the immortality of your people." Aragorn said as he let his hand run over my necklace, the pendent looked exactly like Arwen's Evenstar only mine had a deep blue gem that matched my eyes instead of the clear gem that Arwen's had.

"And I still hold to those words." I said as I reached up and undid my necklace before placing it in his hand, curling his fingers over the pendent. "I would rather share one lifetime with you, than a thousand life times or face the ages without you."

"Airy…" He trailed off as he looked at me. "You can't give this to me…"

"It's mine to give to who I want. Just like my heart. They both belong to you." I told him softly as I stared into his eyes. "I choose a mortal life." I saw the hesitation in his eyes and sighed. " _ **The necklace is just that, a necklace. It's a reminder for you of me if we are ever separated.**_ "

"I will never let you leave my sight." Aragorn said before he pulled me closer to him and lowered his head towards mine. I stood on my toes slightly and met him half way as he kissed me. " _ **I would rather spend the rest of my life with you by my side than not have you with me at all.**_ "


	4. The Fellowship of The Ring

**A/N: J. R. R. Tolkien owns Lord of the Rings, not me. I just own my OC Airy.**

 ** _Bold Italics_ are Elvish language, if I have actual elvish from the movies then the translations will appear (like this). _Italics_ are thoughts.**

 **Yes I have started another fanfiction if you read any of my other works. I apologize for not updating them very well. Between a new job where I work overnight –which was my main writing times mostly, health issues for myself as well as helping family out as they had health issues as well, as well as just needing a break from writing in general as I was getting major writers block was needed.**

 **Chapter Four: The Fellowship of the Ring**

The next day was the council that Lord Elrond summoned. I sat next to Aragorn in my ranger garb, my hood up to conceal my face since I was not so trusting of the mortals in the meeting sides Aragorn. I kept quiet as people walked in to the council area, all taking notice of me as I was the only one with the hood. Once everyone was seated, Lord Elrond stood up to speak.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." Lord Elrond said as he looked at everyone. Lord Elrond stopped for a moment on me and seemed to have sighed, to which I had to smile, before he looked at Frodo. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." Frodo stood up and placed the ring on the podium that was in the center of the room before he sat down looking releaved.

"So it's true." The man from Gondor said from his spot, causing everyone to look at him. I frowned and tensed some as the man spoke, it was clear that he was falling for the power of the ring. "In a dream, I saw the Eastern sky grow dark. In the West, a pale light lingered. A voice was crying 'your doom is near at hand. Isildur's bane is found." The man stood up and reached for the ring. "Isildur's bane."

"Boromir!" Lord Elrond shouted as he stood up to his feet. Gandalf suddenly jumped to his feet as well and started speaking the black speech. I winced and closed my eyes while holding a hand to my chest as the black speech caused my chest to hurt. Aragorn looked at me in concern as Gandalf stopped talking and sat back down. "Never before has anyone uttered words of that tongue here in Imladris." Lord Elrond scolded Gandalf.

" ** _Remind me to kill someone later…_** " I muttered to Aragorn as I sat up, glaring at Gandalf as the wizard stated that he was not going apologize for speaking the black speech. " ** _You could have warned some of us though._** " I told Gandalf as he looked at me, a sigh escaping me as I saw that he was not going to even apologize to me for the words.

"It is a gift." Boromir spoke once more as he stands up again. "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" Boromir walked around as he spoke, one of his eyes never leaving the ring. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay." I listened to what Boromir was saying and placed a hand on Aragorn's arm and gave it a light squeeze to show him my support knowing he was getting tense at Boromir's words before moving my hand back to my lap. "By the blood of our people your lands are kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him."

"You cannot wield it." Aragorn said, causing Boromir and everyone else to look our way. "None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." I watched as Boromir got a look on his face that could only say that he did not believe what Aragorn said.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir asked as he looked at Aragorn, his eyes wandering over to me briefly.

"This is no mere ranger." Legolas said as he stood up. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." I could see Aragorn sighing softly at what my brother said and knew that he was ready to get past this.

"Aragorn?" Boromir asked as he looked at Legolas before looking back at Aragorn. "This is Isildur's heir?"

"And the heir of Gondor." I said from my spot next to Aragorn. I watched as Frodo tried to take in the information that he just learned.

" ** _Havo dad, Legolas_.**" Aragorn said to my brother before he looked to me. " ** _Thank you for standing up for me, but don't push yourself._** " He told me.

"Why is this person wearing a hood?" Boromir demanded though everyone ignored him, which caused him to scoff. "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." Boromir stated before he sat down.

"Aragorn is right." Gandalf stated as he looked at the council. "We cannot use it." Lord Elrond stood up again as he spoke, telling us that the ring had to be destroyed.

"Then what are we waiting for?" a dwarf asked as he stood up and brought his axe down on the ring. I winced as I placed a hand to my head, trying to ignore the pain that I was feeling.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimil son of Gloin, by any craft we here possess." Lord Elrond told the dwarf as Aragorn looked at me in concern. I looked at Aragorn and gave him a nod, letting him know that I was okay. I turned my attention back to Lord Elrond as he mentioned that the ring had to be taken back to Mordor to be destroyed.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." Boromir stated from his spot as he rubbed his temple briefly. "Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the great eye is ever watchful." Boromir told the council as I rubbed my chest absentmindedly. "Tis a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" Legolas demanded from Boromir, jumping to his feet once more. "The Ring must be destroyed."

"And I suppose you're the one to do it." Gimli demanded from my brother, soon causing a large argument to ensue. I looked at Aragorn to see him rubbing his temples in frustration though we both looked towards Frodo when he spoke.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though, I do not know the way." Frodo said as he looked at everyone when they all looked at him.

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf said to Frodo before he stood behind the hobbit. Aragorn and I stood up and walked to Frodo next.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." Aragorn said to the hobbit as he knelt down to be eye level with Frodo. "You have my sword."

"You are brave, Frodo." I said to him as I pulled my hood back enough so that Frodo can see my face. "You have my skills as well in this journey for as long as I am able to be there." I pulled my hood back and stood behind Frodo next to Aragorn, my hand resting on the hobbit's shoulder.

"And you have my bow." Legolas said to Frodo as he came over to us, standing on the other side of Aragorn. Gimli offered his axe before he stood on the other side of Gandalf.

"You carry the fate of us all little one." Boromir said as he walked towards the group, his eyes on Frodo. "If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

"Hey!" Sam shouted as he came out of some bushes that he clearly had been hiding in. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me." Sam stood next to Frodo while Lord Elrond mildly scolded him. I couldn't help but smile and looked up at Aragorn, who had a smile on his face as well.

"Wait!" Merry shouted as he and Pippen soon appeared as well. "We're coming too! You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

"Anyway you people of intelligence for this sort of mission… quest… thing." Pippin stated causing me to roll my eyes. I couldn't help but chuckle as Merry scolded Pippin but sobered up as Lord Elrond looked us over.

"Ten companions… So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." Lord Elrond stated as he looked us all over.

"Great!" Pippin said before asking on where we were going. I couldn't help but laugh and shake my head at the hobbit as he got scolded by Merry and Gandalf. We all went our separate ways to start to gather everything we would need for when we did leave Rivendell. The morning that we decided to leave Rivendell came too soon in my opinion. I dressed quickly, pulling my usual ranger garb on and strapping all my weapons on before walking out to where I knew Aragorn would be.

"Aragorn." I said his name as I approached him before he entered the garden that his mother's gravestone rested in. He turned to me and held a hand out to me, which I took and approached him. " ** _Do you want me to enter with you?_** " I asked him softly as I placed a hand on his chest and looked up at him.

" ** _Will you? We have always entered here together… I don't think I can change tradition._** " Aragorn said before the two of us walked down to the grave. I knelt down and helped Aragorn clear the moss and leaves off of the grave of his mother.

" ** _Anirne hene beriad i chên_ _l_ _în. Ned Imladris nauthant e le beriathar aen._** " Lord Elrond said as he entered the garden behind us. I looked at him over my shoulder before turning my attention back to Aragorn as he brushed his fingers over the face on the statue. "In her heart, your mother knew you'd be hunted all your life. But you'd never escape your fate. The skill of the elves can reforge the sword of Kings, but only you have the power to wield it." (She wanted to protect her child. She thought that in Rivendell you would be safe.)

"I do not want that power, I have never wanted it." Aragorn said as he looked at Lord Elrond over his shoulder before looking at me.

"You are the last of that blood line. There is no other." Lord Elrond said to Aragorn before he left. I looked at Aragorn and squeezed his shoulder.

" ** _Lord Elrond knows that you do not want to be in power._** " I said to Aragorn as we stood up and started to walk to where we would meet the others. " ** _It is why you would make the best king._** " I pulled my hood up before we entered the courtyard to where we were meeting up with the others. Legolas greeted us before the most of the hobbits came over to us.

"Shadow is coming with us?" Merry asked as I looked down at him. I frowned before looking at Aragorn as he chuckled some at Merry's words.

"Shadow and I travel together when it comes to the wild." Aragorn said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "I trust Shadow to have my back, much like Shadow trusts me."

"And we are to trust this hooded figure?" Boromir asked as he approached us, causing me to stiffen some. I didn't like his words nor did I like the idea of him being so close so I took a step back away from him, causing the man to eye me.

"I expect you to give Shadow some respect." Aragorn stated as Frodo came into the courtyard.

"Shadow." Frodo greeted me as he approached us. I nodded my head at him and squeezed his shoulder, allowing him chance to see my smile.

"I see someone has gained Shadow's affection." Aragorn teased me as I looked over at him.

 **"** _ **Are you jealous?**_ " I teased Aragorn as Frodo looked at us confused at Aragorn's words. "Due to my past, I don't trust many easily, Frodo." I explained to the hobbit before I looked at Aragorn again before walked up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. " _ **The hobbit may have earned my affection, but you have my heart. Remember that.**_ " I told him before squeezing his shoulder and moving to face Lord Elrond as he came into the courtyard, Arwen and his twin sons behind him.

"The Ringbearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom and you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid go further than you will." Lord Elrond said as he looked at us all I saw Arwen's head drop down some at his words and frowned before glancing at Aragorn to see him looking directly at Lord Elrond. "Farewell. Hold to your purpose and may the blessings of the elves, and men, and all free folk go with you." Lord Elrond said as Aragorn, Legolas, and I placed a hand over our hearts and bowed slightly to him.

"The fellowship awaits the Ringbearer." Gandalf said to Frodo, before the hobbit turned and started to walk out of the courtyard and into the wild. I heard Frodo ask Gandalf which way to turn and Gandalf's answer. I felt a hand brush mine and looked to see Aragorn standing next to me. I gave him a smile, to which he returned before taking my hand in his and we walked out of Rivendell the same way we always have.


End file.
